Catch me when I fall
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: Sam's mother has a new boyfriend, who would beat up Sam sometimes. If it weren't for Carly and Freddie, Sam might have run away. Can Carly and Freddie proof she is good enough for their friendship? Seddie fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey! So I made a new story in School, and I hope y'all like it! :-)**

Sam was walking down the street with the rain pouring from the clouds. It was cold and the wind blew through her golden strands. Her cheeks were tear stained. She shiverend when a strong wind blew against her. It was dark outside and Sam had no idea where she would go. She couldn't go home, she wasn't safe there. _Fuck John,_ Sam thought when she rubbed her red and stinging cheek. John was het mother's new boyfriend. He would beat her up occasionally. She couldn't go to Carly, that would be the fourth time this week. And Freddie... Ah, Freddie. Her sweet loving boyfriend. A smile creeped up her face and turned the next street left. She already knew where she was going.

-10 minutes later-

Sam patiently knocken on Freddie's apartmentdoor.

''Coming!'' she heard Freddie shout. Seconds later the door was opened and she smiled at Freddie. ''Sam?'' Freddie asked confused. ''What are you doing here this late?''

Sam looked at her watch. 11:45 pm. Whoops... ''Sorry... Can I come in?'' she asked embarrassed. Freddie stepped aside so she could walk in and nodded. ''Sure, sweety. Come in. Let me get a towel for you, you're drenched.'' Sam walked in and smiled when Freddie put a towel around her.

He brought her to the couch and craddled her to his chest. She snuggled happily closer to him, searching from some warmth. Freddie gently kissed the top of her head.

''Wanna talk?'' He asked rubbing her back. ''John.'' Was all Sam said. Freddie's face clearly showed anger. ''What did the fucker do?!'' Freddie hissed through grinned theeth.

''He slapped me.'' Sam said like she didn't care. ''Why are you acting like you don't care?'' Freddie asked her confused. ''Cause I only care for this moment. You holding me. Loving me.'' Sam whispered softly while looking at Freddie with loving eyes.

Freddie smiled and captured her lips with his. ''I love you.'' He whispered, rubbing his nose against Sam's giving her an eskimo kiss. ''I love you too.''

They cuddled for a few seconds. ''Can I sleep here?'' Sam asked softly. Freddie nodded, holding her tighter. ''Ofcourse you can.'' He whispered and kissed her temple.

Sam smiled and soon drifted of to sleep in Freddie's strong arms. Freddie carefully layed down, pulling Sam with him, stroking her hair. He ran his fingers through her wet hair. He sighed softly. ''It's okay. Your safe now. I got you.'' he whispered into her ear. He looked at the clock and saw it was already twelve pm. He sighed and kissed the top of Sam's head when she started whimpering. Tears fell from her eyes and her whole body shoke. Freddie soothingly rubbed her back, repeatingly kissing the top of her head. ''It's okay Sam.'' He whispered. ''Don't worry, you're safe. I got you. I love you so much, Sam. With all my heart.'' he whispered while rubbing her back soothingly. Sam smiled in her sleep through her tears. The sight made Freddie smile, too. ''They won't get you. I won't let them. I'm not ever leaving you.'' he whispered before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV:

I woke the next morning up alone. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked across the room. No sign of Freddie. It scared me. Suddenly I smelled something. I sniffed the air. Bacon. I fucking _loved _bacon. I jumped to my feet and walked towards the kitchen. I smiled when I saw Freddie making breakfast. Apparently Freddie felt me watching him because he turned around and smiled at me.

''Hey sleeping beauty, how did you sleep?'' He asked me while focussing on the bacon. I sighed deeply and sat down and leaned my arms and head op the table.

''I have slept better…'' I mumbled. Freddie smirked.

''I know, you are never up this early.'' He said smirking. I raised my head from the table and looked at the clock. 7:15 AM. _Fuck._ I groaned and leaned my head on the table again. Freddie just laughed at me.

''Ahh, shut it Frednub!'' I scoffed. Freddie just shoke his head laughing and put my plate with food in front of me.

''A nub that you love.'' He said sitting down across from me.

''That's true.'' I said. ''Sadly..'' I whispered but Freddie heard me. I watched as his face fell.

''Awh, come on Freddie! You know I don't mean that.'' I said reaching across the table to place my hand over his. He smiled and caressed my hand with his thumb.

''I love you.'' He said sincerely. It made me smile. _He_ made me smile.

''I love you too. And I'm glad I have you and Carly with me.'' I whispered and looked at the table. If only John never had exist.

I can't believe my mom would date that guy. Then again, I never believed my mom in anything. John looked nice on the outside, and in the beginning he was really nice to me. I actually started to like him. But as the months passed, he changed. He would hit me across the face whenever he thought I did something wrong. A few weeks ago the hitting changed into beating. I would always tell my mom, but she never believed me. I felt hurt that she didn't believe me. At least Carly and Freddie believed me. They never trust John anyways, I did tho. I felt hurt and betrayed. I just can't believe my mom would pick him over me. Freddie must have seen I was hurt cause he got up and took the chair next to me. I felt his thumb whipping away my tears. I didn't even realize I was crying. Shit. I _hate _being sentimental. I sniffled. Freddie took me in his arms and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of my head, making me cling to him even more.

''Oh Sam, it's going to be okay. Trust me.'' He whispered in my ear. With that more tears started to flow.

''Why won't it just stop? Why won't it just stop?!'' I cried in his shoulder.

''I don't know…'' Freddie choked on his own words. ''I don't know, Sam.'' Freddie let his silent tears fall.

''I feel so save when I'm with you.'' I said. Freddie pulled me away from him so he could look at me.

''When I'm with you or Carly, it feels like he can't do anything to me. I feel so save with you guys. Whenever the day ends, I wish I could stay. I'm afraid to go home. I'm afraid he'll beat me up again. I'm scared shitless, Freddie. I'm so scared.'' By the time I was finished I was crying again. He pulled me to him again and I snuggled close to him.

''I know. I wish there was something I could do… My mom wouldn't want you to stay here with me, but maybe you could stay with Carly and Spencer?'' Freddie suggested.

''That way you'll never have to go home and be scared again. And I'll be just across the hallway.'' He said. I thought about it for a moment. Maybe moving away could change my problems. It wouldn't be moving away, but running away. And maybe that was the best way to end all this. I'm pretty sure Carly and Spencer wouldn't mind if I stayed with them.

''Maybe you're right. I can't stay there. Maybe one day he will go to far, maybe one day he will k-'' Freddie put his hand over my mouth.

''Don't you dare finish that sentence! That's not going to happen. Because it's ends right here, right now. You're moving in with Carly and Spencer.'' I looked at Freddie. His eyes were black with anger. I slowly nodded. I never seen this side of Freddie before. It scared me but at the same time I felt protected, because I know Freddie wouldn't hurt me. Never.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you…'' Freddie started. I shoke my head.

''You didn't.'' I said. Freddie looked at me.

''But-'' Freddie wanted to say but I placed my finger on his lips.

''Don't. You did possibly everything to make me happy. You were there when I needed you. You make me happy. You didn't scare me, you made me feel protected. Thank you, Freddie. I wouldn't know what I would do without you. I'm so glad you're here next to me. I love you.'' I said.

Freddie smiled. I leaned forward and connected our lips. It was a simple peck, but it was sweet and meant everything to us. I smiled at him and he returned the smile. I watched as love and caring mixed in his eyes. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed soothingly my back. It was all the comfort I needed at the moment. Me and my boyfriend. That's all I need.

XCatchMeWhenIFallX-XCatchMeWhenIFallX-CatchMeWhenIFallX

That afternoon Freddie and I cuddled on the couch. I sighed as I switched the TV channel for the millionth time that day. Freddie was currently in the kitchen making us some food. He could always read my mind. I chuckled. The apartment door flew open and Carly and Spencer ran in.

''Sam!'' Carly yelled. I stood up and ran to her for a comforting hug, wich she gave me.

''Oh my god Sam, what happened?'' She asked me when she soothingly rubbed my back and stroke my hair. I remained silent.

''What did the bastard do?'' Spencer hissed. I sighed and looked over my shoulder at Freddie who just walked into the livingroom. My eyes asked him to tell them. Freddie sighed and put the bowl popcorn down on the table.

''John hit her across the face.'' He said quietly.

Carly looked worried and embraced me again. Spencer looked like he was ready to kill someone.

''I'll kill him!'' Spencer yelled angrily. Carly let me go and turned to Spencer.

''No Spencer please! We need you. You could go to prison! I don't want my big brother in prison.'' Carly begged.

Spencer sighed but nodded. ''Alright I promise I won't do anything.'' Carly smiled when he said that and gave him a quick hug.

''But,'' Spencer said and looked at me. ''You're moving in with Carly and me.'' I nodded.

''That was the plan.'' I said smiling at Freddie. He smiled back and kissed my temple.

Carly hugged me again and I buried my face in her shoulder.

''It'll be alright Sam. Don't worry.'' She whispered in my ear.

I nodded. We all went to sit down on the couch and watched a stupid silly movie. I just couldn't concentrate. I looked at my friends one at the time. I was so glad I had them in my life. Without them, I don't where I would've gone to. They are the reason I keep my head up. I feel so save with them and I am thankful for such great friends. I looked at Freddie. And the best boyfriend a girl could have. I don't know what I would do if I lost Freddie. Sure, we fought a lot in the past. But I love him, and he's the best thing that ever happened to me. I snuggled close to him and smiled when his arm wrapped around my waist. I happily rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. A smile came up on my face when I felt Freddie kiss the top of my head.

Everything will be alright, eventually.

**So! Story updated! (: I'm at school in the moment. But I was bored so I thought I'd wrote an update for this story. I'm sorry it took so long. School, exam year… that kinds of stuff.** **Anyways, this is looong xD But I thought you guys deserved that so enjoy! And I hope you liked it! (:**

**XX,**

**Anja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

I woke up the next morning in Carly's room. I looked up and saw Carly was still sleeping peacefully. I smirked when an idea came to my mind. I quietly stood up and walked on my toes to the edge of her bed. I smirked softly to myself when I walked backwards until my back hit the whole. I took a deep breath before I runned forward, jumped on the trampoline and landed right on top of her. Carly groaned when I landed on top of her.

''Ugh, Sam! Get off of me!'' Carly groaned. I bursted out laughing and rolled off her bed. Carly sat up and glared at me. I couldn't help but snicker.

''Goodmorning, Miss Sunshine!'' I said smiling. Carly just huffed and rolled her eyes. She threw the blankets off of her. She gave me a hand and helped me to stand up.

''You gotta admit, it was pretty funny.'' I said smirking. Carly smiled and nodded her head. I hugged her and she hugged me back. I was glad I had such caring friends with me. Without them… I wouldn't want to think what would happen to me if I didn't had them around.

''It's okay Sam. You're safe now.'' She whispered in my ear while her hands rubbed my back. I nodded and buried my face in her shoulder while she hold me tight.

''Thanks Carls, you're a great friend. I'm glad I have you and Freddie around me'' I whispered in her shoulder. She smiled and just held me tighter.

''I'm glad I have you around too, my life would be pretty boring if I didn't have you around me, Sam. You always know a way to make me smile and happy. You really are my best friend ever, I hope you know that. Freddie's glad with you too, I can tell. He's much happier with you now you're his girlfriend. And honestly, I was getting kinda tired of that whole 'crush' thing of him. I'm glad he has you now, I don't think I could make him this happy as you did. He loves you Sam, Spencer loves you, and I love you too. You have us, you don't have to be afraid anymore. We're you're family now.'' She told me. By the end she was finished the tears were streaming down my cheeks. We broke apart and I saw she was crying too. It were all just happy tears. I felt the same way about them, she just took the words out of my mouth. I smiled through my tears and Carly smiled through her tears too.

''I love you all too.'' I said smiling, causing Carly's face to lit up. She hugged me again and I hugged her back. I was happy to have such great friends.

**Freddie POV**

I woke up and threw immediately the blankets off of me. I threw my pyjama's on the ground and I hopped around, trying to get my pants on. My foot was stuck in my pants and I fell to the ground. I groaned. I put my pants on and threw a shirt on. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I hopped on one leg when I tried to put on my shoes. When I had my shoes on I ran out of the apartment and knocked on the door across my door. Spencer opened the door. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

''Came here to see Sam?'' Spencer asked me. Oh, he knew me so well. I grinned and my heart sped up when I even thought of her. I nodded my head.

''She's upstairs with Carly in her room.'' He said and stepped aside. I walked past him and run the stairs up.

''Thanks Spence!'' I yelled over my shoulder. I knocked on Carly's door and she opened up. She smiled at me.

''Hey Freddie!'' She said. I smiled at her.

''Hey, is Sam here?'' I asked, already knowing the answer.

''Yeah, but she's taking a bath right now. Come in and sit down, boy.'' Carly said to me. I thanked her and sat down on her couch. She grabbed her Pear Pad and started to draw something. I texted my mom, telling her that I was at Carly's. A few moments later Sam walked in with her favourite outfit on and a towel in her hair. She sat next to me and cuddled up to me. I smiled and put my arms around her.

''How are you?'' I asked her softly. She sighed low and just cuddled up to me closer.

''I'm scared he'll find me and come here and hurt you guys too.'' She whispered. Carly and I shared a glance. She put her Pear Pad away and sat down next to Sam. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sam sat up and I sat up too.

''You don't have to be afraid. That's not gonna happen. He won't find you. Your save here, with us.'' Carly said comforting. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

''Carls right Sam, he won't find you. And _if _he does, we'll be there to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you Sam. You can count on us. We're here for you. We love you.'' I said and kissed her cheek softly. She smiled at us. She put an arm around Carly and an arm around me. She pulled us in for a group hug.

''I love you both too. So freaking much.'' She said smiling. Carly and I both smiled and kissed her cheek.

We sat down at the table in the kitchen. Spencer was making Spaghetti taco's. I loved how Sam's face lit up when Spencer told he was gonna make them. Sam _loved _Spaghetti Taco's. She put a plate in front of Carly, Sam and me. He sat down across from Sam with his own plate.

''Can I ask you some questions Sam?'' he asked seriously. Me and Carly shared a glance before looking at Sam who was looking at her plate of food, nodding her had.

''When was the first time it all started?'' he asked her. Sam wouldn't look at Spencer. I felt her pain and it made me sad.

''Two months before Freddie and I started dating.'' She whispered. My mouth fell open. Why did she never told me this? Sure I was her friend back then but I'm here boyfriend now, she should've told me. Then I realized how hard it must be to keep a secret from your best friends. I just kept silent and looked at Sam who refused to look at someone. She just picked a tomato.

''What did he do?'' Spencer asked Sam. I heard Sam swallow. A tear slide down her cheek. I reached out and whipped it away. She looked at me and gave me a sad smile. I smiled encouraged. She took a deep breath and looked at her plate again.

''He- He'' She choked on her sobs. I lovingly hold her hand and gave it a squeeze, silently telling her it was okay to tell. That gave her the strength.

''He sexually abused me.'' She said. Carly's and mine mouth fell open. Spencer's eyes widened slightly. How come she never told us this?

''Why did you never tell me?'' I asked confused. Sam just shoke her head and more tears fell from her eyes.

''He raped you?'' Carly asked Sam softly. Sam nodded.

''Sam,'' I said. She refused to look at me. ''Sam look at me.'' I said.

She looked up at me and I grabbed her other hand.

''Why did you never tell me? You could've told me, whether we were dating or not.'' I told her.

''I'm sorry.'' She whispered softly. She looked at Spencer.

''What are you gonna do now?'' She asked him frightened. Spencer sighed deeply.

''I'm gonna go and try to adopt you. You're no longer save there Sam. Does your mom believe you?'' He asked her. She shoke her head. I felt the fury rise in my body. What kind of a parent doesn't believe her own daughter?!

''Then I'm gonna go and try to see if I can adopt you. You're staying with us.'' Spencer said finally. Relieve washed through my body. If it worked and Spencer could adopt Sam, then everything would be fine. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug, wich she returned.

''I love you Sam, no matter what happened in the past.'' I whispered in her ear. I could feel her smile against my chest.

''I love you too.'' She whispered.

**No ones Pov**

What the friends didn't know, was that they we're being spied on.

A man with a gray jacket looked through his spyglasses (NO idea how you write that, sorry!). He smirked and put the spyglasses down. His icy blue eyes were filled with hatred. It was John.

''Don't you worry little Sammy,'' he hissed. ''Soon enough you're feature will be over.''

**I feel like a douchebag to end this chapter here. Oh, well! So I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon! What will John do? Stay tuned!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Anja XX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carly POV**

I was sitting by the kitchen table with Sam, Freddie and Spencer. I wasn't hungry at all. My best friend just told me she was sexually abused by her mother's boyfriend! And her own mother didn't even believe her. Such things make me angry. You should always believe your child above your husband or boyfriend. At least she's save her with us. Nothing could happen to her. I looked at Freddie who was holding Sam's hand and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. The sight made me smile. Of course I was flattered that Freddie was crushing on me but I knew I could never make hem this happy like Sam does. If I would date Freddie it would feel like I did just to make him happy, but I knew my feelings aren't the same for him, that's why I always rejected him. I wanted Freddie to be happy, and he is, with Sam. And that they're both happy made me happy. Freddie whispered something in Sam's ear causing her to giggle and blush. Sam almost _never _giggled! It's odd to hear. I smiled at the two. I looked over at Spencer and saw he found it cute as well.

''Alright love doves, cool it down.'' I said laughing when they blushed. It was just damn cute. They're the best friends I've ever had, and I couldn't wish for others. Spencer cleared his throat, getting our attention.

''Sam do you have any important belongings at home you'd like to have?'' Spencer asked Sam. I didn't think of that. It would be logical Sam would want her stuff from home. To my surprise she shoke her head.

''Why not?'' I asked carefully. I didn't want her to get upset again.

''It'll all remind me off John. I just want to forget him and never see him again. I don't wanna remember why I ran away. I don't need anything from home.'' She said breathlessly. I understood why she didn't want that. If this was happening to me, I would never want that either.

''It's okay, I understand.'' I said reassuringly. She smiled at me. I was scared. What if Sam was right? What if John _did _find us. What would he do to get to Sam? I don't want anything bad to happen to Spencer or Freddie. Especially not Sam. Spencer saw it and gave me a look that said 'Don't-worry-he-won't-find-us'. It made me feel kinda better, I think I shouldn't act scared because of Sam. She was frightened enough, she doesn't have to know my worries. Sam was leaning her head on her hand and smiled at Freddie while he was telling her a story. In the look of her eyes I could tell she wasn't really listening. I think she was lost in his eyes, in her own wild fantasy of her and Freddie. I looked at Spencer and saw he was texting someone. He saw me looking and gave me look that said It'll all be fine. I nodded and tried my best to put on a genuine smile. I took a bite of my spaghetti taco. Spencer could cook delicious. I'm so proud to have him as my brother, he may be overprotective but I'm thankful for that. Spencer smiled at me and I smiled back at him. So proud.

**Freddie POV**

I linked my fingers with Sam's while we walked through the mall. I was glad she wasn't nervous anymore. When I said we should go to the mall she was scared that her mom and John would be there. I reassured her John wouldn't do anything to her while her mom was with him. I looked around but I didn't see them. Relieve washed through my body and I gave Sam's hand a little squeeze, telling her everything was okay. I felt her squeeze back and that made me smile. That's when I saw them. I froze and my body trembled with anger. There, a few feet ahead of us, were Sam's mom and John. Sam looked at me.

''Why did you stop? What's wrong?'' She asked me. She wanted to look at where I was looking but I pulled her away quickly.

''Freddie! What are you doing?! Let me go!'' She shouted. I mentioned for her to be quiet and placed my finger on my lips. But it was too late. They saw us and I cursed myself for bringing Sam here. She looked at me confused until she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.

''Sam? Is that you? Oh my god Sam!'' Sam's mother, Pam, ran to us with John. Sam froze and looked at them in fear.

''Where were you? I was so freaking worried! Why did you run away?'' Pam hugged her daughter and Sam wrapped her arms around her mom.

I looked at John and saw a smug grin. It gave me the chills.

''I'm sorry, I was at Carly's. You wouldn't believe me if I told you why. You would always pick **him **over me.'' She spit out the word '**him**' like it was poison. Pam sighed.

''Sweetheart, believe me. John would never do that, you're just confused.'' She said while stroking Sam's cheek. I felt like I was going to explode. And I did.

''Sam's not confused! She's speaking the truth! And if you don't believe her, that's your problem but she's not coming home with you guys! She's staying at Carly's whether you like it or not!'' I shouted, standing in front of Sam. She layed a hand on my shoulder and I looked over my shoulder at her. She smiled and mouthed a 'Thank you'. I smiled back and nodded before turning back to her mother and John.

''Shut up, kid. She's coming with us. I don't take 'No' for an answer.'' John said bitterly. Pam nodded. I couldn't believe Sam's mother fell in love with this douche bag. Sam froze behind me and I could feel her trembling.

''She's not coming!'' I shot back. I wasn't letting them take Sam away from me. I will protect her, whatever it takes.

**Sam's POV**

I gotta admit that I was pretty scared. I just wanted to run and never look back. I'm so glad Freddie's with me. I just hope John doesn't attack him or kidnaps me. I trembled and I could feel Freddie reaching his hand to me and I hold it. He squeezed it, silently telling me it would be okay. I wanted to believe him, I really did, but I was just so scared right now. I can't believe my mom fell in love with this… this **monster.** The worst part is that she didn't believe me but him. She would always pick him over me.

''Sam come on, don't be ridiculous, you're coming with us and that's final.'' My mother said. I didn't move. I couldn't, and even if I could, I wouldn't move. Freddie squeezed my hand again and this time I squeezed back. I shook my head no.

''No? What do you mean, **no**?'' John's voice was dangerously low and it scared me. I didn't want to go home, were it would all just start all over again. The hitting, the beating, the touching… I couldn't take it anymore there.

''I wanna feel save.'' I whispered looking at the ground. ''I don't feel save home.'' I added. I saw that shocked my mom.

''What do you mean Sweety? Why don't you just come home and we'll talk about it.'' She said calmly. I shook my head again. Mom tried to grab my hand but I pulled away. That's when I broke down.

''NO! I DON'T WANNA GO HOME! I'M SCARED OKAY!? SCARED OF HIM! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THE HITTING, THE BEATING. IT JUST HURTS TO MUCH! I'M STAYING WITH CARLY AND I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU OR THIS CREEP EVER AGAIN IN MY WHOLE LIFE!'' I shouted while the tears ran down my cheeks. Freddie looked shocked at me. My mom look shocked as well. John looked like he was about to explode.

My mom shook her head and walked away, John following her after he shot me a death glare.

''Sam? Are you okay? You did good Sam, I'm proud of you.'' Freddie said embracing me. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried hard.

I knew John wouldn't leave it alone with just on single death stare, I am scared he'll come to us and hurt us. I don't want that to happen. I can't believe I was so scared.

I never felt so scared in my entire life.

**Freddie POV**

I brought Sam home and saw that Carly and Spencer weren't back yet. I sat down with her on the couch. I grabbed a blanket and put it around her, rubbing her arms. She smiled and cuddled up into the warmth of the blanket. I stood up and poured ourselves a glass off Peppy Cola and took a piece of bacon with me. She smiled at the gesture and took her glass Peppy Cola and bacon. I sat down beside her and took a small sip of my Peppy Cola. Sam ate her bacon up quickly, making me smirk. She looked at me, her eyes were asking 'What?'. I just shook my head laughing. She drank her Peppy Cola in silence. I looked at her and smiled.

''I love you.'' I said. Sam looked up and I loved how her eyes would lit up and sparkle to life. She had that loving genuine smile when she told me 'I love you too'.

''I love you too.'' She said with that genuine smile and sparkling eyes, wich I loved. I leaned in and kissed her slowly. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on my neck and kissed me back. I loved how she tasted like bacon. It made me want her more. Our sweet, slow kiss turned into a passionate one. My hands tangled into her hair while her hands were on my chest. We broke apart and looked into each others eyes. I could see that she needed that for a while now. I was glad I had Sam, I couldn't even picture her with someone else. Sam was mine, and only mine. I stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled, leaning into the touch. I kissed her lips gently again. It was just a short peck but it meant so much to both of us. It made me happy, and I know it made Sam happy too. I would never alone, and I would protect her with my life. Even if that means I have to die for it. Shortly after Sam was resting her head in my lap and was sleeping peacefully. I ran my hand through her hair and smiled to myself when Sam smiled in her sleep. It's good she's dreaming nice again. Sam told me she always had nightmares whenever she went to sleep at home. Nightmares of John killing her. I would never let that happen of course. She means to much to me. What I just don't get is that her mom doesn't believe her and picks John over her. It makes me wanna shake her up and yell at her. I know I can't do that because I'm pretty sure John wouldn't like that. I looked at Sam's peaceful face and watched as a smile crept on her face. I knew she was having a nice dream and that made me happy. I sighed deeply and waited for Spencer and Carly to return home. I was going to tell them what just happened. They deserved to know. I hope it will work out with the adoption Spencer's planning. A smile crept on my face when I realized that if it would work she would always be just across the hallway. That made me happy. She would be save again and didn't have to fight for her life. I dozed off slightly and finally I let my eyes close and fell asleep.

**John POV**

I didn't like at all how that brat talked to me. And that stupid boyfriend of her was just pathetic. It wouldn't be long before I would get my revenge. Pam is so stupid. She's choosing me above her child, what kind of a mother does that? I grinned. Just a few more months and Sam Puckett will no longer excist.

**Nyeeh. This John dude is creeping me out! What do you guys think about John? I think that the rating may go up to M, not sure yet. It's funny I always write my updates at school. xD So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm proud it is this kind of long, hehe! ^^ So again I hoped you liked it and I hope you guys stay tuned!**

**Lots Of Love,**

**Anja XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm bored so let's do this! **

**Freddie POV**

***Time skip; 5 months***

Spencer's plan to adopt Sam worked and she now lived with the Shays. I remembered that I felt relieve and peace ran through my body when Sam could live with Spencer and Carly. It made me feel great that she is safe. Right now I was getting ready for our one year anniversary. I couldn't believe me and Sam lasted a year but it was true and I hope we would last much longer. I fixed my hear and tied my tie. I looked at my watch and saw it was early but I went to the Groovie Smoothie anyways. I didn't mind waiting on her. I bet that when she walks in she would look breatheless and it would make it all worth it. I smiled to myself well I was walking down the street to the Groovie Smoothie. I was so happy with Sam, I couldn't believe we really lasted a year long without breaking up. Sure we fought but we would always make up immediately because we would miss each other the next second one of us walked away. Our relationship is strong and no one could destroy that. I arrived at the Groovie Smoothie and, as I expected, Sam wasn't there yet. I waved to T-Bo and sat down by a table, patiently waiting on Sam. A half our later she still wasn't there yet. _Carly's probably gushing about us and she's holding Sam up. _ I thought to myself smirking. Only, an hour later she still wasn't here. I was getting worried. She was supposed to be here right now. Where could she be? Maybe she's still home? Maybe she got stuck in traffic? No, Bushwell Plaza is close enough to walk to the Groovie Smoothie so that can't be it. What if... What if something happened? What if someone attacked her, what if she was raped, what if John- _NO! Stop it Freddie don't think such things_ I thought to myself harshly. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed Sam's number.

''_Hey this is Sam! I'm not in the mood to talk to you so try again later... or not. Leave a message after the beep and I will try to call you back... or not. *beep*'' _I sighed and pressen 'End call'. She wasn't answering her phone. What possibly could've happened?! I stood up and left the Groovie Smoothie. I walked back to the Bushwell Plaza. I came up to my floor and knocked on Carly's door. Carly opened up and looked at me surprised. ''Freddie? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your anniversary date with Sam?'' She asked me confused. _This can't be good._

''You mean she isn't here?'' I asked here. Carly looked even more confused.

''No! Wait... wasn't she supposed to be with you?'' She asked me.

''Yes but she never showed up! Are you sure she's not here?'' I asked her.

''Yes I'm sure! Oh my god what if something happened?!''

''Carly-''

''What is someone kidnapped her?!''

''Carls-''

''Or worse! What if John found her?!''

''Carly-''

''You were supposed to look after her!''

''CARLY!'' I shouted frustrated. How dare she accuse me of this?! She looked at me wide eyed.

''How dare you accuse me of something when I wasn't even there! I thought she was still here! I don't know _what _ happened or _where _ she is!'' I yelled at her. Carly stared at me with her mouth open. She looked at the ground and avoided my eyes after my outburst. I couldn't blame her.

''Look, I'm sorry. It's just- I'm worried about her and I feel bad that I wasn't with her when it happened.'' I said softly. I felt the tears approach and I let them fall. I felt arms wrap around me and I was pulled into Carly's embrace. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I buried my face in her shoulder and cried silently. She stroked my back.

''It's okay Freddie. I get it. We'll go and tell Spencer, okay?'' Carly said soothingly. I nodded my head and on cue Spencer walked in.

''Tell me what?'' He asked curiously.

I swallowed and Carly put an arm around me.

''Spencer, Sam never showed up on their date. We think something happened to her but we don't know what.'' Carly said helplessly. Tears were forming in her eyes. Spencer sighed deeply.

''That explains why I got this text...'' Spencer said and showed us the text message. My heart literally stopped beating when I read it.

**To: Spencer**

**From: Unknown**

**I got your little girl back. Don't worry, I don't have you sister, I meant the other girl. Soon you'll know what I mean. Don't go and try to find us, if you don't want something happening to her.**

I swallowed deeply. This can't be happening. Not now, not today, not ever, not Sam! Sam... Fresh tears streamed down my cheeks. How would Sam feel right now. She would feel so helpless and lonely... My heart broke by the thought off how lonely she would feel. And scared... Who would do something like this? Then it came into my head. Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner. John. John was the one who did this, the bad part is I don't have any proof. But he can't get away with this. I will not let him. If you touch my girlfriend, you touch me. NO ONE, hurts MY Sam! Rage was running through my body. I wanted to kill the dude so bad! I want my Sammy back. I walked to the window and looked to the grey clouded sky where rain was pourin from. _Sam... Sam where are you?_ I thought to myself. I felt two hands on my shoulders and saw that Carly and Spencer standing next to me. Carly sighed sadly and rested her head on my shoulder. I pulled her close to me and rubbed her back. I sighed too. So much for a romantic one year anniversary.

**Sam POV**

My eyes hurt as I tried to open them. I looked around and saw unfamiliar surroundings. Something didn't feel right. My nose started to itch. I wanted to scratch it but I couldn't. I tried to move my arms and hand but they wouldn't budge. I was tied to a chair! I started to trashing around.

''LET ME GO! LET ME GO!'' I screamed, hoping someone would come and help me. The door opened and relief dawned on my face. It disappeared when John came down walking the stairs.

''I see sleeping beauty is finally awake.'' He said smugly. Fear ran through my body. John? How could this happen? Where are Spencer and Carly? Freddie... where's Freddie?! I looked at John. Did he...

''WHERE'S FREDDIE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!'' I screamed with tears in my eyes. John just chuckled.

''Nothing, don't worry your little boyfriend is safe. As for you...'' He raised a pan. My eyes grew wide.

''No... please...'' I begged. John smirked.

''Don't worry this is just to put you to sleep again.'' He said before hitting the pan on my head. A harsh pain went through my head. I heard John laughing and then everything turned black.

**Wow... that is just... wow...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam's POV**

Darkness. That's all I remember. Darkness, everywhere. It scared the crap out of me. _Smack! _A harsh pain went through my head. Then the pain disappeared and I felt at peace. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a field full of flowers. I leaned up on my elbows looking around me. _Where am I? _I thought to myself. The grass tickled my arms. I sat up and looked around me again. I had no idea what was happening. I didn't get it. First I was with John in a little dark room with him threatening me and the next thing I know I'm in a field full of flowers. _Maybe this isn't real. _ I thought. _It's just my imagination cause John hit me with a pan on my head. _I shrugged and layed back down in the grass. Everywhere was better than being with John. But wait... if this was my imgination... I smirked. Not a second later I heard a familiar voice.

''Hey there little Samantha.'' I heard someone say. I grinned and sat back up, looking into the eyes of the one person I loved the most.

''Freddie'' I breathed happily. I pulled him down next to me and cuddled up to him. This felt so nice. Freddie wrapped his arms strong around me. I felt him kiss my head. It made my heart flutter and a smile crept on my face. I loved it here. I really never wanna leave this paradise.

''WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!'' I heard someone yell. I shot up.

''What's wrong?'' Freddie asked me worried. I looked at him confused. Didn't he hear someone yell?

''Didn't you hear that?'' I asked him.

''Hear what?''

''GODDAMMIT SAMANTHA WAKE UP!''

''Thát'' I said after I heard someone yell again. Freddie shrugged and looked confused.

''I heard nothing.'' he said and pulled me to him. I didn't get it. Was it all in my head? Suddenly I felt the ground. I looked up, expecting Freddie standing there but he wasn't there.

''Freddie?'' I asked. I sat up.

''Freddie?!'' I asked a little louder. I looked around. This didn't make sence!

''FREDDIE!'' I screamed. I saw a bright white light then almost blinded my eyes.

I opened my eyes and I was back in the little dark room. John was nowhere to be found. _John was the one who screamed at me to wake up_ I thought. I rolled my eyes because the answer was obvious. I sighed. I really didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with Spencer and Carly in the apartment with Freddie just across the hallway. Freddie... A tear rolled down my cheek. _Freddie where are you? _I thought to myself. The tears kept rolling, _Freddie, I need you to help me... please I can't do this on my own..._ ''FREDDIE!'' I screamed through my tears. I just kept sobbing in the quiet room.

**Freddie's POV**

_FREDDIE!_

''SAM!'' I yelled while sitting up. I breathed hard and looked around the Shay's apartment. Carly came running down the stairs.

''Did you see Sam!? Where is she!?'' She asked running up to and grabbing my shoulders. I shoke my head sadly.

''No... it was just a dream.'' I said and sat back down on the couch. Carly looked sad and sat down beside me.

''It's okay. You couldn't help it she was asking your help in your dream.'' She said putting an arm around me. She rubbed my shoulder and back.

''She didn't... call for help. We were in a field full of flowers and she just pulled me down to lay next to her. She cuddled up to me and it felt so good to have my arms around her again. But suddenly she was gone, all I remember was her screaming my name and that's when I woke up'' I explained. Carly looked at me.

''Wow... Are you okay?'' Carly asked me carefully. I just nodded my head with a small smile.

''I just... want to see her. Even if it was for 3 seconds. I just have to know if she's okay.'' I sighed worried. Carly nodded and let her head rest against my shoulder.

''But she's with John... who knows what he will do to her.'' Carly whispered quietly.

''I know... but that doesn't mean I won't stop hoping she's okay.'' I said sternly. Carly smiled.

''What?'' I asked smiling at her.

''Nothing, it's just really sweet what you said about her.'' Carly replied smiling. She rested her head against my shoulder again and sighed deeply.

''I miss her.''

''Me too, Carls. Me too.''

Carly fell asleep quickly and I carried her to her room. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost morning. No way I was getting sleep now. I sighed, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took a can soda. I sat down on the couch, turning the tv on. _I'm sure Sam really screamed my name... It felt so real. Come on Sam... where are you?_ I thought before laying down. I stared at the ceiling before I burst out in tears. I just wanted my Samantha back.

**Carly's POV**

I woke up the next morning in my bed. Freddie must've brought me up here. i threw the blankets of off me and walked out of my room, down the stairs. I heard Freddie and Spencer talking in the kitchen and I decided to join them.

''Hey, goodmorning.'' I said sitting down with them at the kitchen table.

''Goodmorning, Carls''

''Morning.''

''What were you guys talking about?'' I asked pouring some milk with my cereal.

''Socko has some conncection at the police station and is asking them to find Sam as quickly as possible.'' Spencer explained while he folded his hands on the table.

''So the police is now looking for her?'' I asked curiously.

''Mhmh.'' Spencer hummed. Freddie was incredibly silent.

''What's wrong Freddie? Why are you so quiet?'' I asked worried.

''I want to be the one to find her, I'm her boyfriend!'' He said suddenly angry.

''Look,'' Spencer started. ''I get your worried and sad, we all are, but the police are professionals. Let them find her, that way no one would get unnecessarily hurt. Okay?'' He asked looking at Freddie. Freddie bit his lip but nodded his head.

''Okay.''

''So what do we do now, Spence?'' I asked my big brother. Spencer sighed deeply.

''We wait untill we get a call from the Police Station.''

''How long will that take?'' Freddie asked.

''I don't know, but there doing the best they can, trust me.'' Spencer said reassurely. Freddie nodded his head.

''Freddie?''

''What?'' Freddie sighed.

''How about you and I go do something fun, I mean, it doesn't look like the Polce Station is gonna call any time soon.'' I said carefully.

Freddie was quiet but then nodded.

''Okay.'' He said quietly. I rubbed his shoulder.

''Trust me, we're just taking our mind of off things.'' I said smiling. Freddie tried to smile to. You could see he was faking his smile but I was glad Freddie was trying.

Eveything would just work out fine.

**Really quick update before going to school again tomorrow! Damn. I wished Christmas Break didn't go that fast. I don't wanna go to school . Oh Well... I hope you liked it and stay tuned for more! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Updating time! Yep, I'm in school at the moment, hihi ****Sooo, it's sad but this story is coming to an end, I'll think there will be 2-3 more chapters or so. If you want a sequel, send me a message and I'll think about it. ;)**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Freddie and Carly were watching TV while Spencer was calling the police. Carly sighed deeply and crossed her arms.

''I wish there was something we could do.'' Carly whispered. ''I wish she had a chip in her head just like you.'' Freddie chuckled. But suddenly he rememberd something. He shot of the couch and ran to the computer. Carly looked at him confused and curious.

''What are you doing?'' She asked standing next to him. Freddie was furiously ticking on the keyboard.

''I'm trying to locate her cell phone, that's how we found out she was in a mental hospital, remember?'' Freddie explained. A light bowl went of in Carly's head.

"Oh my god, you're a genius!'' Carly squealed.

"Got it!'' Freddie said rather proudly. Carly was slapping her hands against Freddie's arms frantically.

"Where is she?!''

"Somewhere in the woods.'' Freddie mumbled while he searched for pen and paper. He wrote down the address.

"SPENCER!'' Carly yelled.

Spencer came running out of his room.

"What?'' he asked his little sister.

"We know where Sam is!''

"What? How?!''

"Freddie located her cell phone.''

"Here." Freddie extended his hand and gave Spencer the paper with the address. Spencer look at it.

"Wait a second… I know where this is.'' Spencer said after a while. He grabbed his car keys and mentioned for Carly and Freddie to follow him.

"Let's go.'' He said.

* * *

**With Sam**

"Get me out of here!'' Sam screamed. "Please, just let me go!'' She was met with silence. She hung her head.

"Please…'' She sobbed and allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks.

"Freddie…'' She sobbed. The door opened and her head shot up. John stood there smirking.

"I'm gonna be gone for the day.'' He said walking to her and untied her wrists. "There's stuff for you to cook. See ya tomorrow.'' He laughed and then left the house.

Sam ran to the door and started pounding on it. "Let me go John! Let me go!'' She knew it was useless so instead she walked to the kitchen and went to make breakfast for herself.

She leaned on the kitchen table and looked outside the window. "Freddie, where are you? Please come find me…'' She whispered before she buried her head in her arms.

* * *

Freddie, Carly and Spencer were driving to the place Sam would be.

"How far is it?'' Freddie asked Spencer. He was getting excited by the idea he would see his Sam again.

"Just about ten minutes, or so.'' Spencer said.

Freddie and Carly shared a look and big smile.

"Were so close!'' Carly said excitedly and clapped her hands. About ten minutes they arrived at a house in the middle of the woods. They parked and Freddie ran to the door. He started to bang on it.

"OPEN THE DOOR! SAM!'' He yelled and continued banging on the door.

Meanwhile inside, Sam was doing the dishes when someone banged on her door.

"OPEN THE DOOR! SAM!'' She heard someone yell. She got a look of disbelief on her face.

"Freddie?'' She whispered. She then smiled and ran to the door. "Freddie!''

"Sam! Open the door!'' Sam sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I can't! John locked the door and he took the key with him.'' Sam sounded desperate. Freddie seemed to think.

"Sam… get away from the door as far as you can.'' Sam backed up until her back hit the wall.

Freddie started to bump into the door as hard as he could but the door wouldn't budge. After six times trying he was panting and his shoulder was burning like it was on fire. Carly stood next to him and looked at him worried.

"Freddie are you okay?'' she asked worried. Freddie just nodded shortly. He looked at Spencer.

"Do you mind helping me?'' he asked Spencer. Spencer just smiled and started bumping against the door with Freddie. A few minutes later the door busted open and Spencer and Freddie stumbled inside.

"Freddie!'' Sam shouted and she ran to him. Freddie stood up and smiled at her.

"Sam!'' He took her in his arms and held her tightly. Sam clung to him and buried her face in his shoulder. She finally broke down and started to sob in Freddie's arms. Spencer patted her back. Carly ran in and joined Freddie and Sam in their hug.

"Sam.'' Freddie said and broke the hug. "Are you okay? What did he do?''

Sam sniffled and whipped her tears away. "He locked up me up in a small room, tied to a chair. He would bring me food and when I refused to answer his questions, he would hit me.'' Sam whispered.

Freddie looked furious, Carly was crying and Spencer looked like he was ready to strangle the guy.

Freddie took her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "Your safe with me now, don't worry.'' Freddie whispered in her ear. Sam nodded and smiled. She looked at Freddie and his brown eyes sparkled with love. Sam leaned in and connected their lips. Freddie smiled and kissed her back, tightening his grip on Sam.

"We need to get out of here. John could be back any moment.'' Spencer said.

"Well he's gone for the day but let's go.''

Spencer was driving them home. Carly sat in the passenger seat next to Spencer and was sleeping. Sam was leaning against Freddie and was also sleeping. Freddie ran his hand through Sam's hair over and over again. He wrapped a blond strand around his finger and played with it. He looked at the sleeping beauty in his lap. She was safe and Freddie was glad. He missed his Sammy so much. She was okay and that made Freddie feel relieved. He wouldn't know what he would do if he ever lost Sam. Cry, maybe beg, desperately trying to get her back to him. But deep down he knew Sam would always come back to him. No matter what. They promised each other that. And everything would be okay in the end.

But will happen if John finds out Sam's gone?

* * *

**OMG updated! It's short but it's updated Hope you enjoyed! Hehe ****Stay tuned for next chapter cause John's not happy!**

**Much Love!**


End file.
